Will
by digimedas
Summary: Danny married Sam and had kids, but when the ghost zone is in troble and the human world is next, Danny's youngest daughter, Will will be asked buy ghost to help, will she be able to?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

AN: This is in a universe where Phantom Planet did happen, Danny didn't reveal himself.

Danny was in the hospital pacing nervously for news about his wife and soon to be born child, suddenly he hears tiny foot steps and sees his two-year old twins Lilith Fenton wearing a purple dress, and David Fenton wearing a black tee-shirt and black pants.

Danny smiled hugged them and said "I thought you weren't coming till later." :Lilith said "Grandma and Grandpa couldn't wait to see the baby."

Jack came and gave his son a hug "Congrats Danny!" Maddie then came and said "Any news." Danny said "Not yet." Suddenly a nurse came and said "Mr. Fenton, your wife has successfully give birth, congratulations it's a girl."

Danny was happy and asked "Can I see them?" The nurse nodded and lead them to the room then she left.

Danny entered and saw his wife Samantha (Sam) Fenton holding a little baby in a blanket. Sam said "Want to hold her?" Danny nodded and as he held her he asked Sam "What shall we call her?"

Sam said "How about Willow." Danny smiled and said "I like it and for a middle name how about Scarlet." Sam nodded in approval, the the kids and Danny's parents showed up. Danny smiled and said "Everyone, meet Willow Scarlet Fenton." David said "Can we call her Will." Danny said "Alright."

In an Clock tower in the ghost zone Clockwork smiled and said "Welcome to the world Will, I know you do great things, even if you won't know it yet." A screen screen shows the ghost zone at war, ghost taken prisoner, a few young ghost getting away, and finally a two shadows fight each other. Clockwork said "Better prepare for the war in fourteen years."

AN: The Lilith in this story is not the same in the other story.

Also I need some help in this story I need children from ghost from the series sent your ocs and put in what they look like, there powers and who there parents/parent is.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

14 years and one month later

In a loft attic

It was in the morning and 14 year old Will Fenton wearing her sleepwear, a black tank top, and Grey and white plaid shorts, with her hair in a messy bun was busy drawing a dream ,she was in a strange world where there were floating doors and rocks. Will has had dreams like it since she turned fourteen last month and they were to incredible not to draw, suddenly she heard a knock, it came from her father and from the door she heard "Will, I hope your getting ready, while your siblings are kind to drive you, you know Lilith hates being tardy!" 

Will looked at her clock realizing the time shouted "I'll be right down!" Will quickly changed out of her pj's and changed into a Grey over-sized sweater, a pair of blue jeans (that matched her eyes) and black and white sneakers, she also got her hair out of the bun and let her messy hair down, she also garbed her sketchpad and some art supplies and stuffed them into her courier bag and hurried down there she saw her father wearing a red dress shirt and black pants, her mother wearing a lavender blouse, black pencil skirt, black transparent leggings and black high heels, and her older siblings Lilith, with lilac eyes and her hair in a braid wearing a white short sleeve blouse, a lilac and pink plaid skirt, white knee high socks and black flats, and David, with messy black hair with a dark blue hair streak that matched his eyes, wearing a black t-shirt, black cargo-pants and black combat boots.

After a quick breakfast the kids were about to levee when Danny said "Oh Will, remember your mother and I both have meetings so I want you to head strait to my parents house after school until we pick you up." Will sighed and said "Dad I'm fourteen now, don't you trust me at home by myself for a few hours." Sam said "I'll answer that question, no we don't." Will said "Well why don't Lilith and David have to go." Lilith answered "You know I have debate club on Fridays as well as my study group afterwords." and David said "And I have my creative writing club, I worked all week on my poem."

The kids then went to school while Will was getting her stuff from her locker she was stooped by a blonde girl with her hair in a pixie cut ,with blue eyes wearing a pink tank top a denim mini skirt a belt with a gold belt buckle and white flats saying "Still wearing those hand me downs Willie?" Will tried to ignore while the sweater did belong to her sister, Will chose to keep it when Lilith was going to donate it, Will liked how comfortable it felt. Another girl suddenly appeared she also had blonde hair, but her hair was in high pig-tails, she had Grey eyes and wearing a baby blue short dress, white flats and around her a small baby-blue coin purse, and said "Still can't find anything better to do with your time, Kelly Baxter." Kelly said "I don't understand you Destiny Waters, your co-chearleading captain, yet you choose to hang with losers like Willie." Kelly then left . Will said "Kelly dose have a point, I don't know why you hang out with me." Destiny smiled and said "Because your a real friend, almost everyone else at school only want to hang out with me to be popular." Will smiled grateful to have a cheerleader who doesn't care about popularity.

Suddenly a zoom came from out the doors and out came a skater boy with hazel eyes, brown hair, though some was covered in a black beanie , wearing a black t-shirt, cameo pants and brown boots carrying a skateboard and said "Hey W, hey D." Destiny and Will said "Hey Ty." Tyson Martinez said so ready for class?" Will said "It's not like there is anything exciting."

Meanwhile in the Ghost zone

A war was raging almost all the ghosts were one army and fighting wild monster ghosts as well as the monsters commanders, which were Vortex, Undergrowth, Nocturne, Hotep-ra, and prince Argon the leader was unknown.

The ghost were outnumbered and the ghost portal was has been closed for a month so they couldn't escape there the leader Frostbite knew they couldn't win yelled "Everyone retreat!" However monsters blocked there only escape route. As ghost ended up taking prisoner Dora yelled at Argon saying

"How could you turn your back on your kind." A voice said "Now, now don't shame your brother, he just made the right choice." The ghost gasped at the voice and Frostbite said "You, I thought you were gone." "Obviously not."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

In Math class the students were getting there tests from a test, when Will got her test back she saw she got a C then her math teacher said "It's ashamed your not your sister Lilith" Will frowned knowing how brilliant her sister was.

In English class everyone was handed book reports and Will got a C and the teacher said "You didn't gain the way with understanding like David." Will frowned more she knew her brother had a way with literature even if it was dark.

As everyone was getting ready for gym Destiny said "How are things?" Will said "Oh the usual both English and math teachers compare me to my siblings, hopefully gym can get some frustration out." When they were changing Kelly said "Seriously Will, are you ever going to hit puberty."

At the gym Coach Baxter blew his whistle and said "Alright today is doge-ball day, and I'll let my little girl be first captain." Kelly faked surprise and said "Thanks Daddy, I want the popular kids on my team and all the unpopular to be the other." Destiny tried to be on Will's team but Kelly and her dad made sure she was on the other team, afterword it became brutal the popular ganged up on all the other team one by one until only Will was standing the then the went all out on Will.

As they changed out of the gym cloths, Destiny said "You alright?" Will said "As fine as being clobbered with dodge balls can be, at least it's lunch time, and they went to get there lunches at a table outside and met Tyson who asked so what's on the menu today. Destiny said "I have a Greek salad, a bottle of water, and two cupcakes. What about you Ty." Tyson looked in his bag and said "Let's see an egg salad sandwich, a can of my favorite soda and a chocolate bar, and last Will." Will looked in her lunch and said "A peanut butter and banana sandwich, bottle of water, carrot sticks, and fruit salad."

After lunch Will ended up being compared to her siblings again in history and biology, then finally she went to a coarse she loved art, she painted some of her dreams and the art teacher said "Incredible Will, where did you get your inspiration?" Will said "It came to me in a dream."

When class ended it was also end of school Destiny and Tyson came to her and Destiny asked "I have cheer-leading practice but afterwords how about we all go for smoothies." Will said "I would love to but my dad told me to go to my grandparents after school. Tyson said "Bummer, well see you later."

Meanwhile in the ghost zone some young ghosts were running from monsters determined to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Will made it to Fenton Works, knocked on the door and out came her grandfather Jack Fenton. When he saw her he gave her a crushing big hug and lead her to the kitchen and said "How about a snack?" Jack opened the fridge an suddenly monster hot dogs tried to spring out but Jack shut the door. Will said "I'll just have an apple, is it alright if I do my homework in the lab." Jack said "Alright but be careful down there."

While will was working on her homework she decided to take a break and see the inventions her grandparents made, as she looked she saw something she was always curios about, the Ghost portal, Will always wanted to go through, but bot her parents and grandparents told her not to, still she felt drawn to open it, Will saw an open button and said "I'm just going to take a peek through, what harm could that do?" And she pressed the open button.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone four ghost were fleeing from a green monster with and body of a wolf with tentacles sticking out of its body and red eyes. The youngest ghost a little girl about eight years old had black hair in pigtails, blue skin, red eyes wearing a hairnet, gloves a pink shirt, overalls and black shoes pointed to the portal and said "The portal, it's opening." Another ghost, a girl about sixteen years old had long red hair in a high ponytail, wearing a white blouse under a black button vest, a red pencil skirt, black transparent leggings and black high heels,said "But we don't know who or whats on the other side." A male ghost at age of seventeen, with blonde hair in a ponytail, grayish skin, red eyes, wearing black finger-less gloves, a black sleeveless shirt, ripped blue jeans and black biker boots said "It's our only chance." The last ghost, male eighteen years old with flaming green hair in a short ponytail, green eyes, wearing a green camo tank-top, black jeans and black combat boots said "Jayden's right, so here go's everything." And all four went straight to the portal.

As Will watched the portal open four blurs headed in her direction, Will stepped to the wall and the blur revealed to be four ghosts they stared at her and she stared at them when suddenly a creature came out of the portal, it had the body of a wolf with tentacles sticking out of the body, each tentacle grabbed a ghost. Will felt a sudden need to help the ghosts, so she grabbed a ecto-gun and fired the blast caused the monster to release the ghosts and ran, however the blast Will didn't realize how much kick it would have and it through her to a table knocking her out.

The ghosts heard someone coming and grabbed Will and made it look like she fell asleep doing homework, then went intangible and left the room.

Jack and Maddie saw Will seeming to be asleep with her book and sharked her awake and Maddie said "Will your parents and here, are you alright." Will seeing where she was and said "I guess I fell asleep and had a crazy dream." Will grabbed her stuff and headed to meet her parents.

As they drove home the four ghost were watching from above and the oldest ghost said "That girl might be our best shot of saving our home." And then they followed the Fentons.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

The next morning as Will was waking up she saw the four ghost that she thought was a dream looking in her stuff the young on with pigtails looking at one of her old sketch books, the other female ghost looking through her closet, the blonde ghost looking though a shelf of movies she has, and the last ghost listening to her i-pod.

Will got mad first she and took her i-pod away from the ghost and shouted "What do you think your doing." The blonde ghost said "Relax Will, we were just trying to get to know you better, before you woke up." Will said "How do you know my name? I know we didn't have an introduction before that creature attack." The oldest female said "Well when you got home we followed you and when we were sure you were asleep, we read your diary." Will was furious "You read my diary!" The blonde said "Just to know you, listen we need your help." The oldest ghost said "It's true, the ghost zone has been taken over and almost every ghost is locked up, we were the only ones who escaped." Will said "What can I do?" The ghost said "We need you to fight the monsters and commanders that cross though!" Will panicked and said "I don't fight, I'm basically a doormat with limbs." The oldest female said "We know we did read your diary, but your the best shot we have until we find Danny Phantom." Will sighed and said "I'm really sorry, but I just don't think a can be good to anyone." The oldest ghost said "I'll train you to fight, and if the monsters and commanders aren't stopped both worlds are in trouble!" Will sighed and said "Alright I'll do it but I don't even know your names."

The youngest ghost said "I am Box Lunch, daughter of the box ghost and the lunch lady." The next female ghost said "My name is Heather Spectra, my mom is a ghost named Penelope Spectra, who absorbed the misery from teenagers." The blonde ghost said "Names Jayden 13, my dad, Johnny 13 got the name for a bad luck shadow." And the last said "I am Chase, son of Skulker, the greatest hunter in the ghost zone, I'm also son of pop star Ember McLain."

Meanwhile in the ghost zone the leader learned about the ghost that escaped and decided to send another to recapture them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Later Will was doing some stretches wearing a Grey t-shirt, black yoga pants and her black and white sneakers, was at the garbage dump because Chase decided to start training there with little risk of being noticed.

Will heard a whistle being blown and Chase showed up shouting "Alright, if you want to stand a chance against any ghost you need to be in shape, we will start with a special track I set up for you."

Will was in position and Chase shouted "GO!" Will started to run around the track when suddenly old CD players spewed out CD's . Will was having a difficult time dodgeing it then old fryers spewed oil while luckily they weren't hot it was slippery for Will to run, then a bunch of air conditioner turned on making Will feel freezing and Will finally reached her destination. Chase holding a stopwatch said "While the time is decent for a first time I want you to do the coarse in under five minutes.

Afterword Chase made Will climb a mountain of trash and occasionally blast trash on top, making is harder for Will to climb.

Afterword Chase said "Alright now is the time for strength training, I want you to lift that busted car," Chase pointed to said car and continued "all the way to the other side of the yard." Will shouted "Forget it, I have been attacked by CD's, frozen and almost buried by junk, there is no way I'm lifting a car anywhere." Chase angrily shouted "You need to be ready for anything, bad guys aren't going to be playing fair!" Will said "Well find someone else then, I quit!" And Will took off.

The other ghosts looked sadly as Will left. Chase said "We really must be desperate asking for that weakling." Box Lunch said "Well that track was very dangerous, especially for a first timer. Heather said "Not to mention the junk pile climb and then you expect her to not only lift a car, but carry it to the other side of the yard." Chase angrily said "She needs extreme exercise to be ready to fight." Jayden said "Listen, we want the ghost zone free as much as you do, but don't you think your training program might be too extreme." Chase then seemed to be deep in thought.

Will after changing into her regular cloths was busy drawing her frustration and decided to take a nap, Will then dreamed about the four ghosts trying to escape but she saw how sad the ghost were leaving there families even for a good reason. Will woke up thinking about how desperate the ghosts must be, she then went to a small drawer that had small ghost equipment her grandparents gave hew over the years.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone the Leader of the monsters had sent out a giant bear and put a special collar around its neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Chase was in deep thought about what the others said when suddenly he remembered something that happened when he was younger.

Flashback

A young Chase decided to be a hunter like his dad, so without telling his parents, he sneeck out and went after a giant snake, unfortunately the snake was to much for him, luckily just before the snake was about to swallow him, Skulker showed up and easily defeated it, then Skulker turned around and gave his son a disappointing scowl and said "Chase what do you think you were doing?" Chase said "I thought if I captured the snake, it would be a start to be a great hunter like you." Skulker then went sympathetically and said "I didn't become a great hunter in one night, I worked my way up with my prey, remember Chase, one of a hunters most important tools is patience, which you will learn plenty of with you being grounded for sneaking out."

Chase comes back to reality and decides he needs to be more patient and was going to find Will, when suddenly a ghost bear with four arms and a strange collar attacked. The bear had Chase pinned down, and was about to finish him, a blast was shot at the bears back, the bear turned around and there was Will, in the same athletic wear she was wearing earlier along with a wrist blaster.

The bear angrily chased Will, and she ran then from a junk pile grabbed a old baking sheet then ran to the track, with the bear following they reached the CD's, while Will was able to dodge them, the bear couldn't and one CD sliced the collar off it's neck, then as they came to the cooking oil, Will used the sheet as a sled and slid across the oil and the bear slipped across , there wasn't much difficulty with the air-conditioners, and at the finish line Will, crossed it then fired at the bear again only this time he was destroyed.

Will then went to Chase and said "I'm sorry about quitting, I realize you and the others are in a difficult position." Chase said "I'm sorry too, I know your working hard, and I shouldn't push you to far, how about we work on a more practical exercise program.

What they didn't know was the collar that was on the bear, was really a video camera, and from the ghost zone in a lab, it showed Will, defeating the bear and the leader said "Well this is getting interesting, I need more data on this girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Will is seemingly floating and in front on a strange ball of green light that give off a strange aura, Will is about to touch it, when she wakes up.

Will realizing it was a strange dream sees that the ghosts scattered around her room sleeping, Will remembers that it's Sunday and Chase decided to give them a day to relax and not worry about exercise, Will decided to go out for the day, to avoid waking up the ghosts she quietly sneaked though her desk wrote where she will be on a note, got her clothes and walked to the bathroom closet to changed grabbed some things, then walked out, what she didn't know was Jayden was awake and decided to come along.

Will then went to the kitchen and put some food for snack and lunch in her courier bag, the went to the garage and got a black bike, with a basket and a bell. Will then put her bag in the basket and went on. As Will was biking in a path she heard behind her "It's a nice day for a ride."Will was so shocked she swivel off the path an almost hit a tree before braking. As she tried to regain her senses Jayden suddenly appeared and calmly asked "Do you always ride like that?" Will screamed "Only when surprised by ghosts who!" Will then took a deep breath and asked "What are you doing here anyway?" Jayden said "I saw you head off, so I decided to tag along, it would also help me learn what makes you tick." Will said "Fine, but you can't cause trouble." Jayden said "Relax kid, you'll hardly know I'm here, and I promise to be more careful when your riding.

Suddenly and beeping sound came, Will went to her pocket took out her cellphone and answered "Hello." It was Destiny "Hey Will, I'm on my way to the Rainbow Cafe, want to get some smoothies."

Will thought about the Rainbow Cafe, the place that opened a few years ago, and then Will remembered Jayden and said "Well Destiny, I would love to get a smoothie but," Jayden gave a thumbs up saying it's okay and Will continued "I just almost crashed into a tree." Destiny said "Are you alright?" Will answered "Yeah, I just needed to recover mentally, I'll meet you there." Will hung up and said "So should I take you back home." Jayden said "No need, I just be invisible, and learn about your friend." And off they went.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone the leader has just sent another monster to learn more about the girl that has interfered.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Will and an invisible Jayden made it to a cafe that had a multi-colored neon signs saying "Rainbow Cafe" through the window Jayden saw the inside with multi-colored furniture and he said "It looks like a bit of an eye sore." Will said "It is a little bright but the colorful food and smoothies are amazing."

Will and Jayden enter and see Destiny waiting for Will, when Destiny saw will said "Hey will right on time."

At the register Destiny ordered a strawberry banana smoothie and Will ordered a rainbow smoothie.

As they sat, Will remembered the ghost talking about Danny Phantom and while she have heard the name before, decided to ask Destiny because she is more out going and asked " Destiny, I'm doing a special project on ghosts and was wondering if you heard of a ghost named Danny Phantom."

Suddenly the sound of gasps filled the room Will saw that everyone was staring at her and suddenly Kelly said "You don't know about Danny Phantom, what rock have you been in." Destiny said "Everyone this is a private conversation." When everyone went back to there own thing Destiny said "I heard of Danny Phantom, he was a legend, once when ghost first became noticed by Amity Park everyone thought he was evil, the also gave him a lame name, I think it was "Inviso-bill, anyway in a great ghost crisis Danny Phantom saved the city and made his name known, still not everyone believed he was good, and the biggest thing of all a asteroid called the "Dis-asteroid" was about to destroy the earth, however Danny Phantom and every ghost made the earth intangible causing the asteroid to path through. After that Danny started to show less and less, I suppose people stopped needing him." Will was shocked hearing all those amazing things and wanted to meet him more than anything.

Suddenly a fire appeared and one of the baristas shouted "Everyone evacuate the building!" Will felt something off and during the panic, slipped away and saw the cause of the fire, a ghost lion with a flaming mane and tail, and a collar similar to the bear, Will saw bunch of smoothies left over and said "You look a little over heated, how about a cool smoothie and through the smoothies on the lion, the smoothies cause the lion's mane and tail to go out and thin Will used her wrist blaster to destroy the lion.

However the fire caused some of the roof to fall on her but Jayden appeared grabbed her arm, turned them both intangible and Jayden flew them to a close ally and as he released her arm Will saw Destiny looking and Will walked up to her, Destiny smiled and hugged her and an invisible Jayden smiled at Will's latest victory.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone the leader has gotten data from the fight and after some research found Wills named "Willow Scarlet _Fenton._ Now this means even more research."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Will just got on her usual outfit, Heather looked disappointed and said "Must you dress like that?" Will said I like this the sweater is very comfortable." Heather said "Well, while the gray and black are nice, besides you jeans there the only colors in your wardrobe, and they gray isn't really a color it's a shade, let me give you a makeover, a little make-up can do wonders." Will freaked and said "I once wore make-up, it was terrible, listen I'm going to have breakfast, then school, my parents will be gone soon after me and my siblings leave, afterwards you can do anything you want in here." Chase said "After school there will be training." Will said "It's on my scheduled to meet for training."

As Will headed to school Heather said "Well I'm not going to spend the day waiting around." Heather turned invisible and followed Will.

At school things were as it was in both math and English, with some comparison to her siblings, but at gym Coach Baxter made them play soccer, once again letting Kelly be captain, who same as dodge-ball, chose the popular kids to be on her team, however during the game Will imagined the ball as a ghost monster and used that to motivate her that improved her game, however her team still lost.

At the change room Destiny said "You were on fire out there, you scored more goals than any single kid.!" Will said "Well I found a good motivation for kicking the ball, however it helped that your goalie was Kelly." It was true Kelly made herself goalie, trying to avoid any running, sweating or rick ruining her nails and when Will kicked to the goal, instead of trying to block Kelly avoided the ball all together. Kelly then said "Your still a loser Willie!" then Kelly took off. Will thought of something and said "I'm going to the library, can you tell Tyson I won't meet with you two." Destiny frowned and said "Alright."

What Will didn't know that Heather seeing how Will was treated at school with teacher comparing her to her siblings and a bullying girl, sure Heather read Will's diary, but seeing it in real life made Heather see why Will lacked confidence and came with an idea, she flew to the roof, made herself visible, grabbed a compact, opened it, then the compact glowed and an image of Chase appeared and Heather said "Hey Chase, I know you told Will to go for training, but I thought I could take over for you." Chase said "Heather, what do you know about training." Heather said "I have ideas and it would give you time to think of a trainingg session that is safer than that obstetrical course." Chase said "Fine, but what you have planned better be helpful." Heather hung up and said "Alright, better find Will." Heather than turned herself invisible and intangible and went to find Will.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Will was at a library computer, looking up Danny Phantom, she found many news articles and videos from old news reports, suddenly Will heard "While it's good looking up things, this info isn't that useful." Will screamed, however the librarian just shushed her, suddenly Heather appeared and Will said "Do you ghosts have to sneak up on me like that?" Heather said "No, and about Danny Phantom, any reports there miss an important feature." Will said "What's that." Heather said "The fact Danny Phantom is a halfa." Will being confused and said "A what-a?" Heather said "Halfa, he is half ghost and half human, according to my mom, he changes from a ghost to a human." Will says "Well that would make finding him more difficult if he is among humans." Then Will asked "Did you come here for that information?" Heather said "Actually, I decided to see what it was like a your school and decided that I would be your trainer today, I already got approval from Chase. Will said "What kind of training do you have in mind?" Heather said "You'll see." Then Heather disappeared, most likely getting everything ready.

After school both Tyson and Destiny tried to encourage Will to hang out, but Will said she has stuff to do. Will was headed to the junk yard when she heard Heather call to her to an alleyway, Will went to the ally and Heather appeared saying "We're going to be at a different location for training, but let change to something more flexible." Heather grabbed her compact, opened it and a green energy surrounded her and when the light died her outfit changed to black tank-top with a pick lotus flower on it, a pair of black Capri with little lotus flowers on the legs and white running shoes. Heather than pointed the compact mirror to Will, which had another green light and then Will wore the same gray t-shirt and black yoga pants she wore at the junkyard.

Heather then grabbed Will and the flew to a forest and in a clearing they landed, Will saw yoga mats and was confused on what this had to do with fighting ghosts, Heather said "Yoga sharpens attention and concentration, it also increase flexibility, it also reduces stress, and after seeing how stressful your school life is you could use, now lets start our yoga workout with the mountain pose, as she demonstrated poses, Will followed as best she could being a little wobbly, after fifteen minutes Heather said "Alright now let's have some meditation, sit down, close your eyes and focus on your breathing."

After the meditation Heather made sheets of paper and a book appear and said "I know you are an artistic girl so for the last training exercise we are going to try," Heather showed the tittle of the book which is "Origami, and the things you can make with it." Will said "I have always wanted to try origami, but I don't understand the point for training." Heather grabbed a sheet and said "I did research and found, origami, develops hand-eye ordination, fine motor skills and mental concentration. So let's see if the is anything you want to make."

What they didn't know was that Chase, Jayden and Box Lunch were watching them and Chase didn't like Heather's training method.

What none of them knew was that a giant ghost mole was sent out searching for it's targets.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

As Will and Heather were doing origami, Chase marched to them and said "Heather, we need to talk about your so called training!" Heather told Will to keep at it while she and Chase talked, while Heather and Chase were leeaving to talk, will found and origami she wanted to try, nija stars.

Heather and Chase met with Jayden and Box Lunch and Chase said "You said you would be training Will, but all you were doing were wimpy activities." Heather said "My axctivities are to help her mentally, just because they aren't and physicall as yours dosn't mean they arn't helpful."

Suddeny the grond around them shook and out of the ground a giant, green ghost mole with no eye appeared. Jayden said "Relax everyone, this guy is blind, it can't hurt us." The mole the tried to slash Jayden, barely missing him.

As will was doing origami she felt the earth shake, fearing it might be a monster she grabbed her bag and got some special paper.

The ghost were having troble with the monster realizing that while it can't see, it's other sences are workingthings looked bad, the Will can, she seemed to try matching her breath with the monster than she got a sheet of the special paper and made a nija star, than threw it, the star slashed its arm an ectoplasm oozed through the cut, Will then used her wrist blaster destroying the creature.

Chase asked "How did you do that?" Will said "When I realized it was blind I thought mathcing my breathing with it would make it harder to hear me, than I used Fenton paper..." Jayden interrupded asking "Fenton paper?" Willl said "With all the stuff my grandparents make I once joked apout making paper that could give ghost paper cut, they decided to try, and it seemed they suceeded, anyway I used Fenton paper to make an origami ninja star and you saw the rest." Chase went to Heather and said "I'm sorry I called your training whimpy, it seems they are useful." Heather said "Let's work on scedualing becse Will should train both ways." Jayden said "Yeah, Chase can train in combat and more physical exercised, and Heather can train in more mental activities." Chase said "And what are you going to do?" Jayden said "Well someone needs to make sure, she has time for a personal life so if it seems she needs time with friends, I'll give support." Box Lunch said "I want to help to." Will seemed deep in thought and said "Well I should focus more on what I eat, so I am going to ask my mom about me making my own lunches for school, how about you help me plan healthy lunches." Bax Lunch smiled and said "Your tastebud should beware my tasty meals.

Meanwhile in the ghostzone the leader realizing he lost another monster defeated said "Perhaps it's time for something different, he than mached to Prince Aragon's room and Aragon said "I haven't seen you in awhile." The leader said "We have a problem, a girl has been getting in our way." Aragon said "Do you wish for me to destroy her?" The leader said "Not yet, she has potential, but I have a plan, how would you like to comtrol some school girls." Aragon smied at that thoought.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

In the auditorium principle Lancer called an announcement to the freshmen. Lancer said "A special finishing/ boarding school has been build and has had the freshmen girls go there for an experiment. Each girl will be getting a form for their parents.

At Will's house, Sam reading the form said "I don't believe this not only are they saying that we have to sent Will there, but apparently she isn't supposed to bring anything." Danny said "I called Lancer, still can't believe that guy still works at the school, but all he told me was it was mandatory and the finishing school made sure the girls have everything she needs."

Will went to her room and drew, the ghosts hearing the news were concerned. Chase said "Do you want someone to come with you." Jayden sarcastically said "Yeah, spending more time at school, learning manners with a bunch of school girls." Jayden realizing the girls said "I volunteer to go with her! Some one should protect her if a monster shows up." Heather knowing the real reason Jayden wants to go said "I better go too, someone need to protect the girls from Jayden.

As the bus parked at the school, Will saw it looked like a castle, as the doors opened out came a man with fair skin, gray hair in a ponytail, red eyes wearing a suit, he said "Hello young ladies, I'm headmaster Nogara, I am hoping to make you into the perfect ladies. I will show you to your rooms there you will find your uniforms for classes and a special medallion that you must wear at all times."

When Will and Destiny saw the uniform they were less that thrilled, but put them on. Destiny went ahead to find the class and Will stayed behind. Jayden and Heather went through the outer wall and Heather said "How bad is the uniform?" Will said "Pretty bad." The ghost saw her wear a pink poofy dress, black high heels and a strange medallion that looked like an eye. Heather said "Wow, I want you to have a makeover, but I want it to be good, and that medallion clashes with that dress." Will said "Try wearing this stuff, half of it is tight the other half is itchy and the shoes should be illegal. I'll see you later." And Will, dis comfortably walked to class.

Jayden said "Doesn't that headmaster and medallion look familiar." Heather nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

When Will makes it to the classroom and see that (A) she's the last girl and (B) Headmaster Nogara is there. Nogara says "You know young lady, a lady should always be on time." Will said "I'm sorry sir but these shoes..." Nogara interrupted and said "A lady should also be seen but not heard." He the says to the students "But the point of this school is to mold you all into perfect young ladies, since this it a trial, I'll be looking after all the classes. We will start with having proper posture."

He made all the girls balance books on their heads, Will couldn't do it, she kept tripping when focusing on the book and losing the book when she was walking, what she didn't notice was that the medallions around the girls necks were glowing or that the girls were seemingly in a trance. Afterword the girls were told to make gowns for themselves, the mane fabrics were all pink, not Will's favorite color Destiny on the other hand made a gorgeous gown, catching the eye of Nogara.. Afterword was lunch, which was mostly only a few vegetables, Nogara said "A perfect lady should have a perfect figure, isn't that right class." The girls said in unison "Yes headmaster!"

Will realizing something is wrong excused herself and when she was sure no unwanted ears could here said "Jayden, Heather, are you here?" Both ghosts appeared and Heather said "We're here and I can't believe that headmaster, that guy talking about a perfect figure, men like him are the reason so many woman are so ashamed of there bodies." Will said "Did you hear how everyone seemed to talk in unison, I'll keep working this weird class, you two check out the headmaster. Both ghost nodded and disappeared.

Heather and Jayden went to Nogara office and saw lots of medieval things and as they were looking they knocked a name thing for desks near a mirror when they saw the reflection both ghost realized something and Jayden said "That's why the medallions look familiar!" Heather said :We have to worn Will!" Suddenly both ghost were enveloped in a net . The saw a dragon shadow and Nogara voice said "Oh, you two won't be warning anyone."


End file.
